harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vera says good bye to Boston......and to Lance
As some people come into Boston, so too must some leave. This episode features Vera Lindquist-VanCortlandt going back to her home area of Philadelphia, where she has received a new job. Also, the bringing up of the death of Natalya Ashton in 2013, is also mourned by the Harpers, who had the most connections with her. Scene One: The VanCortlandt home in Beacon Hill. Lance is quiet, which is unusual for him. His wife, Vera, has been busy packing all morning. She has been preparing for a move back to her hometown of Philadelphia. She received a job at Hall Industries, where her prowess was reported by Lance himself. Lance had also quietly agreed that a divorce, due to irreconcilable differences, was also in order. It was an amicable and friendly divorce, and everyone knew what was going on. VERA: I hate that it has to come to this. LANCE: I know, Vera, but it's the best option. VERA: I will worry about you. LANCE: I know you do, Vera. I will be fine. I have work I can throw myself into. VERA: I will miss you very much, Lance. I always will. LANCE: And I will miss you too, Vera. Do well in Philadelphia. Does anyone else know that you are leaving? VERA: No, I've not said anything to anyone. I've dropped hints to Jacqueline, and I know she is taking it hard. LANCE: She is your best friend. VERA: I know, and I think you would be perfect for her. LANCE: What? Vera?! Are you trying to match us up? VERA (grinning): Why not? You and I aren't married anymore, and I think Jacqueline would be a perfect mate for you. LANCE (laughing): If I didn't know you well enough, I would swear you'd plan the wedding if you could get away with it. VERA (also laughing): What kind of pattern? Chenille? (Both are laughing uproariously) LANCE: I will date her, if you so want me to do so. VERA: Thank you, Lance. I know you love her, as much as I do. LANCE: I will do right by her. I promise you that. VERA: That is all I ask. (Lance thinks on what Vera is wanting to do.) Scene Two: Dylan's townhouse. He is looking over a letter from Natalya's sister, Sarah. Natalya, his former stepmother, was killed in a car pedestrian accident in New York, and Sarah had been in town for her former brother in-law's funeral. Sheila comes in. SHEILA: What's going on, dear? DYLAN: I am reading a letter from Sarah. She's really been doing well. She moved. SHEILA: Again? DYLAN: She lives in Montana now. She and Christopher. SHEILA: Did they ever find Chris's father? DYLAN: Yes, she did. The man is a guy named Brad Diedrick. Apparently he knew Natalya while she lived in New York. According to Sarah, she and Brad are planning on adopting Chris as their son. I think it's great. SHEILA: Me too, it was quite a shock in 2013 when we heard about Natalya dying. DYLAN: It was big news all over the New York stations. And they made some mention here in Boston, due to Natalya being married to Dad. I have to admit, I was stunned when her personal assistant had called Dad and told us about it. SHEILA: Why would her personal assistant call Uncle Michael? She had annulled the marriage. DYLAN: Natalya was a nice person, and Dad helped bring that out. SHEILA: Yeah, Uncle Michael was good that way. Mom liked her. So did everyone else, except Auntie Erica, of course. DYLAN: I have always wondered why Erica never liked Natalya? She wasn't a bad sort. I guess, at that point, Erica was beefing about all the outsiders. She was constantly all about that. SHEILA: She would have eliminated about three/fourths of the family in one fell blow. Except Nigel of course. DYLAN: A man who was not even really hers! Who does she think she is? SHEILA: I wish I knew, honey. I really do. DYLAN (hugging his cousin): Why is it that we're both married, and yet I feel more at home talking with you? SHEILA (grinning): We've got history. We're cousins. DYLAN: Yeah, we do. Are you ready for dinner? SHEILA (smiling): Yeah. Allen and I are ready. DYLAN: Good. I talked with Adam, and the four of us are meeting Susan Corwin at the Fairmount Copley Place. SHEILA: Susan is here in town? DYLAN: Yes. She brought something for us. Apparently, she came across something that she had made up for me and Adam. SHEILA: Sounds great. Who's watching the kids? (Enter Wendy) WENDY: Don't worry, guys. I've got it under control. DYLAN: Thanks, Mom. What would I do without you? WENDY (hugging her stepson): It's my pleasure, honey. You guys have a great time. SHEILA: Thanks, Aunt Wendy. (Sheila and Dylan go and meet their spouses for dinner.) Scene Three: Outside of WBOS. Jacqueline and Vera are talking before Jacqueline goes into work from her lunch. JACQUELINE: I hope you have a great time back in Philadelphia. Hall Industries is a great company. Lance put in a good word for you on it. VERA: Yes, he did. And Lance is why I wanted to talk with you. JACQUELINE: I wish you two hadn't split up. VERA: Lance understands. JACQUELINE: And now you want me to date him. VERA: I trust you. If something comes along, then you will have someone who you can love. JACQUELINE: Don't you love him anymore, Vera? VERA: Yes, I do, and I always will. But the spark wasn't there, hon. JACQUELINE: And you think we'd make a better couple? VERA: Yes, I do. JACQUELINE: All right, Vera. I will date him. VERA: Thank you, Jacqueline. JACQUELINE: I'd like you to be there for me when I ask him on a date. VERA: I'd like that. (Cut to: Lance's home, some hours later. Jacqueline is dressed for success. Lance is blown away by his wife's best friend's beauty.) JACQUELINE: How do I look? LANCE: Beautiful, Jacquie. You look fantastic! JACQUELINE: Thank you, Lance. LANCE: Are you ready, my dear? JACQUELINE: Yes, I am. Dad wants me to tell you to take care of me. LANCE (grinning): I will. (Vera smiles as her friend and her former husband hit it off. She wipes tears from her eyes, as she packs her car. She's driving all the way from Boston to Philadelphia.) Scene Four: Outside of Vera's house. The Harpers are gathering to wish Vera well. ANYSSA: I hope you have a good life, Vera. SHEILA: You will be missed here. DYLAN: Hall Industries is getting a great worker. WENDY: You will be missed here. VERA: Thank you for your well wishes, everyone. I will miss this place, but I know I am ready for bigger and better things. MARTA: Who is your new boss, dear? VERA: A woman named Deirdre Johnson. DAVID: I think I remember a Deirdre Johnson. MARTA: You do? DAVID: Well a friend of mine from the States does. DYLAN: Really? DAVID: Yeah. A guy I knew from my Rugby team was from Ohio, a town called Harper Valley. SHEILA (grinning): Not related to us, I think. DYLAN: Yeah, I doubt if we'd claim 'em! DAVID: Well, this guy knew a Deirdre Johnson. She was quite a lady when she grew up. VERA: Well, we shall see what we will see. SHEILA: What time are you to arrive there? VERA: About 8, I think. I will let you all know when I get there. (A last-minute flurry of good byes are said, as Vera is ready to go.) AUDRA: Take care of yourself, Vera. JACQUELINE (Lance's arm is around her waist): Take care, Vera. We will miss you. LANCE: Be well, Vera, my dear. VERA: I will. (As the group waves, some wiping tears, Vera pulls out of Louisburg Square, and gets over to the Central Artery and is headed south towards her old home of Philadelphia. Vera's eyes fill with tears, and yet she is hopeful. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller